roses story
by Melody of Midnight
Summary: it starts with a dream then it becomes reality a story of love and a cures all around on girl named rose. when you finish please wright a review and ideas for the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**My Dream**

I was in a dark room there was nothing in sight. I shouted "Hello anyone here?" there was no answer I took a step forward. I hared something when I took a step it was a voice saying "rose" softly. I shouted "who's there!" in a shaky voice I heard another voice calling "Rose". "who are you?" I asked there was no answer.

I took another step to where I thought the voices were. I heard the name again and again and again "rose" but they were all different voices guy voices. Then I spun around as I heard it again. I fell to my knees as I felt a sharp pain in my heart. It felt like I was stabbed it was unbearable pain. I looked down at my chest. I saw a knife were my heart was. I puled it out I started to bleed really bad.

Suddenly I saw a guys face I reached out my hand and said weakly "Help Me" he took my hand and said "Your pain will end soon and when it dose we will be able to be together once again" I was about to say what do you mean but befor I could he was gone. I fell back and closed my eyes.

When I awoke I was lying down in a meadow with a small controlled fire and a nice warm breeze . I stood up and looked down were my wound was it wasn't there instead I was in a black dress it was sort and it fit me so perfectly. I was bare foot . My long hair wiped in the breeze. I had a urge to dance so I danced. I felt so happy then I stopped because I felt that there was someone or something behind me.

I turned around there was a monster standing behind me. " Are you the one they call Rose?" it asked as it took a step towards me. It looked like a demon cat it had long cat ears and gigantic paws with a row of spikes going down its back to the extremely long tail. "No, my name is not Rose my name is Delilah." The monster spoke again "Delilah, that's the name of your first born and the legend says that was your name before you became Rose"

I gasped then the monster came closer and said "I am you Rose I am the other side of you the evil that lurks in you" then I woke up to my stupid alarm.


	2. Chapter 2 am i dead or alive?

It was 5:30am time to get up and go to school. I snaked that dream out of my head. I started to eat my breakfast then got dress in my black pants my navy blue collard shirt and my hoodie that said my schools name and has our mascot on it. Then I when to the bathroom to brush my rat nest hair when it was brushed out I put a hair-tie on my wrist for gym. then brushed my teeth got my stuff and me and my sister walked to the buss stop. When my friend Kat got on the busi heard that creatures voice in my mind I wanted to tell Kat but I did not want my sister to hear(she sits behind me and Kat).

I went through band practice got thru first period and thru gym and German math and science. It was time for lunch recess after science. We sat down at the table we always site at when it recess. I still had that voice in my mind. My four friends looked at me they knew something was on my mind. So I told them about my dream and then the bell rang for lunch. When we were eating we talked about what the creature meant. Non of us could figure it out what that dream meant.

In 6th hour the intruder alert Syrian went off their was a shooting going on. When they came to my classroom when they came in I saw the shooter before in he was the guy in my dream! He was tall wearing a old timey wight suite with medium length dark black hair with a top hat on. He looked straight at me. I was staring at him as well. my class mates followed to were he was looking they endied up gwaking at took a step closer to me and reached for my hand i could not control my body my hand was in pulled me up from where i was sitting. then he reach in to his pockets and grabbed four knives then said "All I want is Roses love, all I want is rose and her sister friend and cousin to come with me" my friends looked confused be for I could say anything I screamed and fell to my knees I felt this pain before only it was four times worse I looked down to where the pain was and I saw all four knives right in my heart. Then I looked up at him and said " why are you doing this I'm not Rose" "but you are remember the dream." then I yelled look out to my friends but it was to late they were shot and clasped on the ground.

When my vision got blurry I saw four other guys come up to me the one who killed my friends came up picked me up and layed me down on a cluster of desks. All of them took a knaves from my heart they slit there palms opened my mouth and made me drink the beautiful scarlet blood. I fell a sleep.

Then that creature appeared and I saw another me only it wasn't. this me had hair as dark as night with scarlet ends and long scarlet side bangs covering her eye she put on glasses and moved her bangs and her eyes are two completely different one was a gorgeous violet (that was the one that was covered) and the other was a beautiful bright blue. Her breasts were huge and she was wearing a black tube top with a black mini skirt and flat really long black boots. She had so many tattoos also she had gorgeous raven wings and cat ears and a cat tail. And she wears a pentagram choker. Then the creature and the other me combined and then they ran Torres me and combined in to me and the other girl took over my body and mind and killed me and made my body hers. I woke up then the blood and the wounds were gone my friends were alive I was so happy to see them but they change also Phoebe had rabbit ears and tail Sophie had dog ears and tail then Kat was a cat like me. Everyone just stared at me and my friends they stuttered "What happend you?" then I simply said " I am different know." then my friends and I walk out of the room and the five guys fallowed. when i left school i went to a different world. then i saw all my memoeris go by backwards from what i resontly saw to me and my friends siiting at lunch lafing to my first kiss to when i saw my mom smile at me whene i was just born they all were erased from my mind. and time started to go back wards till i was a newborn baby with a hole new life ahead of me.


End file.
